


Kitten And the Old Dog

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Not Just A Random Dicking [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Choking, Cock Cages, Collars, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Logan, pretty mild tho, tentatively starting a relationship, trucker logan, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Bucky's in college. Logan finally makes his way there.They have a good time together.





	Kitten And the Old Dog

**Author's Note:**

> so this finally happened...
> 
> i have ideas for more sequels but idk when im gonna get around to those, so we'll see, i guess

“Someone please murder me. Death is better than Cho’s exams,” Steve groaned, dropping his head onto the table top as he hunched over. “Why did I decide to study medicine? _Why?_  Someone, please, just tell me why I’m such an idiot.”

Bucky hummed. “It’s not your fault, Steve. You were just born that way.”

Sam and Natasha laughed, Steve groaned again.

Bucky felt Steve’s pain, though. Cho and Banner were apparently on about the same level of _harsh_  when it came to their exams, or so people said. Every time Professor Banner scheduled an exam, Bucky regretted choosing biomechanical engineering as his major just _a little_  more.

“So we’re all meetin’ up at my place tonight, right?” Bucky asked as he started gathering his things together. “My turn to host the study circle?”

“Yeah, and my turn to buy the pizza,” Sam confirmed, sipping his coffee.

Natasha hummed. “Let’s hope Clint doesn’t bring a batch of his moonshine again. It would probably be good for us all to get some actual _studying_  done this time.”

The group laughed.

They quieted after a moment, though, when a shadow came to loom over them. Bucky felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked around.

_“Logan?!”_

Holy fucking shit, it was _Logan?_  Logan was there? Bucky’s brain was at a momentary stand-still. This was...unexpected. It had been, what? Just over a year since the first and last time they had seen each other. It had been so long that Bucky had almost started thinking Logan would never be _‘in the area’._

“How you doin’, kid?” the older man asked, a wry smirk curling his lips, chewing on the butt of a cigar.

Bucky shot out of his seat. He threw his arms around the man, hugging him tight. He breathed in his scent. _Mh, still just as good._

 _“Oh, my God, Logan!”_  he said as he pulled back again. “It’s been so long! How are you? How have you been? What brings you _here?”_

Logan snorted, shaking his head to himself. “Slow down, kid. Take a breath. Don’t go swallowin’ your tongue, or nothin’,” he said, and took a drag on his cigar.

It made Bucky laugh. God, his face felt warm, was he blushing? He swept some stray hairs behind his ear, occupying his hands with something for a moment.

“Stop it, dickhead,” he mumbled. “But, uh, really. How are you? I mean, how are... _things?”_

Logan shrugged. “Things are...like they always are. Work keeps rollin’, I stay busy,” he said. “Woulda been out here sooner but y’know, can’t control where the hauls are goin’. You? Watcha studyin’ out here?”

Bucky nodded along as the other man spoke. “Biomechanical engineering. Considering changing to regular engineering, but...we’ll see, I guess.”

Logan hummed as he puffed on his cigar. “So you’re one’a them real smart ones, huh?” he said. “Still look kinda like a kitten, though. Looks like you weigh about the same as one, too.”

 _“Oh, hardy-har-har, grandpa,”_  Bucky answered sarcastically. “Your jokes get better with time. Maybe in a few centuries you’ll actually be able to make me _genuinely_  laugh.”

The other man snorted, shaking his head again. “Should’a left ya out in the cold, shouldn’t I?” he said and rolled his eyes. “You got more classes, or you got time to get some food? Catch up?”

Fuck, Bucky could feel his face flush even hotter. He could figure out what Logan probably meant by _catching up._

“No. No classes.”

“What? Bucky, we’ve got-” Natasha said.

 _“No, we don’t, Natasha,”_  Bucky interrupted, looking to his friends again. “I’m taking the rest of the day off. And, uh, can we cancel study circle? Or, like, move it to this weekend?”

The other kids glanced at each other, shrugging and looking confused.

“We can, uh... I’ll hop in the group chat later and, um, we’ll figure something out,” Bucky insisted. “So just... Don’t come over, okay?”

“Um… Okay?” Steve said, eyeing Logan with a suspicious look. “Bucky, who is this guy?”

Bucky stared at Steve. _“Uuuuuuuhhh-”_

“The guy who saved this dumbass from freezin’ to death,” Logan said with a nod at Bucky. “Are we goin’ or not, kid? Can’t stay forever, y’know.”

“Yes. Let’s!” Bucky said quickly. “See you guys later!”

He grabbed Logan by the arm and started walking, dragging the man along.

*

They took an Uber back to Bucky’s place. It was only a ten minute walk from campus but Bucky did _not_  want to wait that long. He wouldn’t be able to walk with how fucking hot he was getting already. They were quiet the whole ride. There wasn’t anything to talk about, really. They both knew what they wanted out of this, there was no need to talk.

Bucky lead the way up to his apartment and was _really_  glad all his neighbors would be at work or in school. He’d already gotten enough complaints about being loud; he knew Logan would get him _real loud._

They stepped into the small apartment. Bucky set his bag down by the door, locking the door as well. He was about to offer Logan a drink, but Logan beat him to the punch.

He grabbed Bucky tightly by the arm. He shoved the kid against the wall, pressing his back flat up against it. Bucky _melted_  as Logan’s hand moved swiftly to sit around his throat. It only rested there, his grip lax and loose. Standing like this, it highlighted their size difference; Bucky was a few inches taller than Logan, but much more skinny and lanky. Logan was wider; his shoulders were broad and every inch of him was packed with thick muscle. It was _incredible._

“Miss me, baby?”

Mh, Logan’s voice was rough and husky. Just the sound of it made Bucky shiver. He nodded jerkily, though, biting his lip, looking down at Logan with big eyes. Bucky gripped at the front of Logan’s plaid shirt, aching for something to hold onto.

“Missed you lots, Daddy,” he said. “’M a hungry lil’ cockslut, couldn’t live without a good dick, s-so I h-had to find others, Daddy, but- but none of ‘em were as good as you, Daddy! Th-They were just placeholders, Daddy, _promise._  Just keepin’ me alive ‘til Daddy could come back.”

Logan smirked as if he’d been waiting to hear just that.

“I know, baby. I know. ‘M sorry I couldn’t come earlier. Wanted to. Wanted to come here, come take care’a my sweet baby boy,” Logan hummed, his voice sinking deep and low. “Wanted to feed you my cock ev’ry single goddamn day, baby.”

Bucky’s blood was already rushing, already making him lightheaded. Logan knew _exactly_  how to push his buttons.

“But baby, we gotta be better this time ‘round,” he continued, giving Bucky’s throat a light squeeze for just a second. “Gotta gimme a safeword, baby, okay? Gotta have a way to lemme know if we need to stop.”

Bucky nodded. Yes, yes, good, that was good, Logan was right, Bucky knew that. They did it wrong last time, he knew that too, they hadn’t approached it right, hadn’t had good etiquette, but Bucky had been younger then, inexperienced, uninformed, he hadn’t known that that was something he’d need, and Logan had been wrong not to ask him for one, he knew that and it seemed like Logan did too, but they’d do better this time, just like Logan said.

“T-Traffic lights, Daddy,” Bucky said. “Red is stop, yellow is slow down, green is keep going.”

Logan hummed. He leaned in to nose up to Bucky’s ear, almost _purring_  against him. Bucky was fucking _loving_  it.

“That’s good, baby, that’s my good boy.”

The kid whimpered, insides curling with delight around the praise.

“D-Daddy, I got- ‘m wearin’- a _thing._  Things. Wearin’ _things,”_  he stuttered out. “Wanted to be pretty today, for myself, a-and then you came, perfect, ‘s perfect, ain’t it?”

Logan’s smirk widened into a dirty, hungry smile. “Color me intrigued.”

Bucky gasped as Logan walked away, he gasped at the loss of Logan’s heavy presence. He watched, eyes almost watering, as Logan shuffled deeper into the apartment. The man threw himself down on  Bucky’s couch, settling in and getting comfortable.

“Get over here, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He hurried over, tripping over his toes. He stood in front of Logan. Restless fingers picked at the seams in his hoodie. He waited for Logan to tell him what to do.

“Close the blinds,” Logan said, nodding at the windows.

Bucky ran over to the row of windows. His hands were shaking as he pulled on the strings on the blinds and twisted the knob thing and shut out the outside world. He hurried back over to stand in the same place. He waited for another order. Logan’s eyes wandered up and down his body. Bucky could almost _feel_  them on him, crawling over every inch of him.

“Take off your clothes, baby. Show me whatcha wearin’. Show me how pretty you are.”

The kid unzipped his hoodie quickly. He threw it away to the side. His t-shirt followed just a moment later. His socks, too. He bit his lip, then, hesitating slightly.

_Screw it, he was sure Logan would like it._

He pushed his jeans down to his ankles, stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

Logan watched him. He smiled again.

Bucky wore red lace panties, barely big enough to keep his dick covered usually. _But_  that was only usually. Right now, they were doing their job perfectly.

“You right, baby. ‘S _real_  goddamn pretty,” the trucker said.

“There’s more, Daddy.”

Logan hummed. “Show me.”

Bucky hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the panties, pushing them down to his thighs. He keened lowly as he exposed his cute little cock cage. It was nice and silvery, studded with tiny red gems, a small padlock keeping him from removing it. Logan stared, mouth almost visibly watering. Bucky turned around. He leaned forward slightly and spread his cheeks apart, to show his pretty plug. It was just as silvery as the cage, it’s base shaped like a heart, a big red gem set in it.

_“Goddamn…”_

Bucky pulled his panties back up quickly, face burning hot and red. “D-D’you like it, Daddy?”

Logan grinned like the cat that got the canary. “Beautiful,” he said, then patted his thigh. “C’mere. Sit  on Daddy’s lap for a minute.”

Bucky bit his lip. His knees threatened to give out from under him as he shuffled over and sat down across Logan’s lap. He wrapped his arm around Logan’s shoulders, and Logan’s arms wrapped around him in return. It felt strangely _intimate_  in a way that Bucky hadn’t expected from this particular moment. Logan stroked Bucky’s thigh and pet his hair and caressed his face, and Bucky felt bashful under all this attention.

The older man held onto Bucky tightly for a moment as he leaned to the side to reach into his back pocket, making sure Bucky didn’t slip out of his lap. He pulled out a folded up sheet of paper and offered it to Bucky. The kid took it, though a little confused by it.

“Open it,” Logan told him.

He did what he was told and unfolded the paper quickly. _Test results?_  Bucky skimmed through it, ticking off the checklist once he came that far. If was an STD screening, _with one Logan Howlett listed as the patient,_  with all results coming back negative. Clean as a whistle. Okay…?

“Heard I got a haul out ‘round these parts comin’ up. Started thinkin’ ‘bout my baby,” Logan explained, brushing his callused fingertips up along Bucky’s inner thigh. “Remembered you said you wished I coulda fucked you raw and put a nice, big load in ya. Make it drip all down these soft thighs… So I figured I’d get checked. If I was clean and if _you’re_  clean, then… Well, why waste the condoms, huh?”

Bucky’s heart pounded hard against his ribs. He wished so dearly that he hadn’t been wearing the cage. Fuck, his cock ached, his brain pleading with itself to let him get hard and get off.

Logan remembered all that? And he did this for Bucky, to give Bucky what he’d wanted but couldn’t have back then?

He dropped the paper and pulled Logan in for a kiss. Logan hummed, pleased with this development, and opened himself for it, to let Bucky taste him and feel him again.

“Thank you, Daddy, thank you so much,” Bucky mumbled into the kiss, melting all over again. “’S best gift ever.”

“Y’welcome, baby,” Logan muttered back.

His rough hands groped all over Bucky’s body. They squeezed his ass and shoved his thighs apart and cupped his caged little cock, and pinched his nipples gently and tugged on his hair. Bucky felt like he was glowing under all this amazing affection and attention. Logan was all _his,_  focused only on _him,_  just for _him._

Bucky let out a shocked yelp as Logan scooped him up in his arms and got up from the couch, seemingly easily carrying him. He walked through the open bedroom door and made a b-line straight for the bed, and gently set Bucky down on top of the neatly made covers. Bucky looked up at him with _huge_  eyes, awed by him.

“So tell me, baby,” Logan said as he kicked off his boots. “Are you clean?”

The kid nodded hastily. “Yeah! ‘M a slut, Daddy, I get tested regularly just to be safe. Last one came back just as clean as every single one before it!”

Logan chuckled. “Good job, kitten, takin’ good care of yourself. Daddy likes that.”

Bucky blushed again. “Thanks, Daddy. I try real hard to take care’a myself.”

“And you’re makin’ Daddy very happy with that,” Logan told him. “Now, tell me, kitten. Lil’ slut like you, you gotta have a nice, big stash’a toys. C’mon, tell Daddy where you keep it.”

Bucky smiled, stretching himself out over the bed, hoping he looked as tantalizing as he tried to. “Drawer under the bed. Lube in the nightstand. Key for the cage’s in there too.”

The older man opened the nightstand drawer, easily finding both the lube and a small key-ring with two identical keys on it. He put the keys in his pocket and left the lube sitting on the nightstand. Wouldn’t need _that_  just yet. Then, he took a knee and opened the drawer hidden away underneath the bed.

Bucky watched as Logan’s eyes widened for a moment, before his handsome face sank into another wry smirk. Yes, Bucky had accumulated quite a nice collection of toys and such, which he had very carefully organized in the drawer. Each toy either had its own protective box or bag, which was labeled neatly. The insertables had of course been sorted by size, to make it easy for Bucky to find whatever he was in the mood for. There was nothing worse than having to dig around a messy toy chest when urgently horny and looking for that _one particular toy that had been on his mind all day._

“Look at this…” Logan hummed. “You got a nice collection here, kitten.”

The kid smiled, brushing his long hair out of his eyes. “I know, Daddy. Need to have _somethin’_ to tide me over when I can’t find someone to give it to me for real.”

“Yeah, you got _somethin’_  alright,” he said lowly. “What’s this, baby?”

Bucky looked up. His face flushed redder when he saw what Logan was holding up.

It was a simple circlet of pink leather, a buckle at the back and a ring at the front. Logan knew _exactly_  what it was, how could he _not_  know, but he was making Bucky _say it._

“’S my c-collar, Daddy,” he said lowly. “Pretty. Right?”

“Sure is, kitten,” Logan said, nodding. “C’mere, let’s put it on, yeah?”

Bucky nodded. He sat up, hissing softly as the plug wiggled inside him, and crawled over to the edge of the bed. He turned his back to Logan, lifting his hair out of the way. Bucky inhaled a shivering breath as Logan’s rough fingers ran up his spine. He bit his lips. Logan’s fingers crept over Bucky’s shoulders, petting his throat. He undid the buckle. The leather wrapped snugly around his neck. Logan tested it, sliding a few fingers in between Bucky’s neck and the collar.

“That’s good, dolly, just makin’ sure you can breathe good.”

He let his hair fall loose again, Logan’s hands massaging his shoulders gently.

“God, you’re a pretty lil’ thing, baby…”

Bucky listened to the drawer slide shut.

“Think we’ll save the toys for another time. Wanna use my hands on ya, see if ya sound the same as ya did when ya were just a sweet lil’ virgin, gettin’ fucked good and hard for the first time.”

Fuck, Bucky shuddered and whimpered. Logan’s mouth was dirty as hell and Bucky fucking _loved_  it.

“Glad you got a pretty collar, baby. I’s hopin’ you had one,” Logan continued. “’Cause I got you another present.”

Bucky looked up over his shoulder. “Another present? Really?”

Logan smiled and nodded. “Sure did, sweetheart. Close your eyes. Hold out your hand.”

Another present! Logan was absolutely _spoiling_  him! He closed his eyes tightly and held out his hands like he’d been told. He waited, almost vibrating with excitement. After a moment, something small and cold and metallic was placed in his palm.

“Have a look.”

Bucky opened his eyes.

He gasped. Oh, my God, it was so pretty!

It was a small heart made of shiny, polished metal, a tag for a collar. There were elegant letters engraved on either side. On one side, it said _Bucky,_  and on the other, it said _Baby._

“It’s beautiful, Daddy!” he said, smiling up at the other man. “I love it! Thank you so much! Put it on, put it on!”

He went up on his knees quickly, leaning in towards Logan and baring his neck to show the collar. Logan smiled. He took the tag out of Bucky’s hand again and carefully clipped it onto the ring at the front of the collar.  His ran his fingers along the soft leather and metal jingled as he grazed it. Bucky _preened_  under Logan’s attention.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You like it?” Logan asked.

He caressed Bucky’s cheek gently, and moved a few strands of long hair to sit behind his ear.

“I love it. It’s so pretty.”

Bucky lay his hands on Logan’s chest. They were almost equal in height when they were like this, with Bucky on his knees on the bed, but like this, Bucky was the shorter one, even if only just barely.

“Can I have your cock, Daddy? I wanna suck on it. Show ya how much I love your presents. And how much I missed ya.

The older man’s big, warm hands cradled Bucky’s soft face. Their skin clashed; Bucky was so pale, almost milky, while Logan was tanned and sun-darkened. Their differences were so obvious, highlighted so clearly, but Bucky couldn’t care less; they just seemed to _fit_  together, somehow.

“On the floor, kitten.”

Bucky nodded jerkily. He climbed down from the bed and kneeled on the floor, hands clinging to Logan’s loose-fitting jeans. He licked his lips eagerly. God, Bucky was starving for it, for Logan.

“Can I have it, Daddy? Want it real bad,” he whined.

Fuck, the plug teased against his prostate when he sat like that. He rutted his hips, making the plug move in him ever so slightly every single time.

“’M a hungry kitten, Daddy!”

Logan let out a low chuckle. His fingers ran through Bucky’s hair.

“Go on. Suck on it,” he ordered.

Fast as lightning, Bucky stood up on his knees, hands going to work on Logan’s belt.

But Logan grabbed his wrists suddenly, stopping him.

Bucky looked up at him, confused.

“Didn’t say you could do that yet, kitten,” Logan reminded. “Just told ya to suck on it, doll.”

Oh, Bucky knew what that meant!

He leaned in and pressed his face to the bulge visible in Logan’s jeans. He nuzzled against it, mouthing at where the head seemed to be and nosed at the beautiful fat length down to his balls. Logan groaned above him.

“Oh, baby, I missed that pretty lil’ mouth…”

Bucky moaned into Logan’s crotch. His tongue wet the rough fabric. Logan let go of his wrists. Bucky quickly clung to the man’s thighs again. _Mh,_  he moaned again as Logan pet his hair.

“That’s my kitten, that’s my good boy…”

He loved it when Logan’s rough voice said such soft, sweet things. His eyes rolled back in his head as he breathe in the man’s delicious heavy scent and mouthed desperately at his cock. He drowned his face in Logan’s crotch, devoted himself fully to being the best boy he could. Logan’s cock pulsed and throbbed under Bucky’s mouth. God, it was just perfect, he loved this so much. Only thing better would’ve been actually getting his mouth around Logan’s cock.

“There’s my boy, that’s Daddy’s sweet boy. _Fuck,_  baby, you want it real bad, don’tcha?”

Bucky nodded, his tongue running along the zipper. “So bad, Daddy…” he keened. “Please?”

A hand grabbed his hair tightly, dragging his head back hard enough to make him let out a pained whine. Fuck, he could feel his hole clenching down around the plug and his cock twitching in the cage.

“You’ll take what I give ya, and you’ll like it,” Logan said, his voice rough, but with a certain edge to it.

Fuck, Bucky hoped Logan would hit him; slap the moan right off his lips.

“Won’t ya, kitten?”

 _“Mm-hm!”_  Bucky hummed, clawing at Logan’s thighs. “I’ll take anythin’, Daddy, anythin’ you gimme.”

Oh, he moaned again as Logan’s other hand wrapped around his throat.

“That’s my lil’ kitten,” the older man said. “You like gettin’ your hair pulled, baby? Maybe you’d like it if I slapped ya ‘round a lil’ bit? Make those cheeks as red as your ass’ll be once I’m done with it…”

 _“OhmyGod, yes, Daddy,”_  he whined. “Please, please, please, Daddy, gimme somethin’, I’ll take anythin’, Daddy, please!”

The hand around his throat let go. He would’ve whimpered with the pain of loss, but any thought of it disappeared when he watched Logan’s fingers start undoing his belt. Instead, Bucky just licked his lips and let his mouth hang open, ready to serve. He watched Logan rips his belt out of the loops and throw it away, watched him pop the button and undo the zipper, watched him push the jeans and his boxers down and pull his cock out.

Bucky could _cry_  at the beautiful sight of Logan’s cock; it was just as long and thick as he remembered, perfect veins bulging ever so slightly, the head red and leaking.

He dragged Bucky in, shoving his cock into Bucky’s mouth, deep down into his throat all at once. With both hands on Bucky’s head, he easily held the boy still, even as he choked and gagged and hacked around him. Bucky tried to look up at Logan but eyes couldn’t do more than roll back in his head at how much he was just _loving_  this.

Logan started moving him. He pulled Bucky up and down on his cock, fucking him on it, choking him with it. Bucky clung harder to Logan’s thighs. The drool _poured_  down his chin and chest. The musky taste of Logan’s skin, his heady smell, was driving Bucky absolutely insane. His ass clenched down tight on the plug every time he felt Logan’s cockhead force its way into his throat, and his caged cock leaked pre-cum and _soaked_  his panties.

His body was completely lax. All he did was _exist,_  and Logan did the rest, using him like a toy, like he was just a fucking cocksleeve.

 _“Fuck,_  baby, feel so fuckin’ good,” Logan grunted.

The collar jingled as Logan moved him. Noises welled out of Bucky, wet choking sounds and gagging and something close to retching, and he struggled to breathe. The forced lack of oxygen, the difficulty breathing, made Bucky’s head spin in the most perfect, amazing way. It made his body feel electric.

 _“Shit,_  gonna cum on that pretty face, baby,” the older man muttered. “You want it? Wanna eat it all, yeah?”

Bucky couldn’t answer despite how bad he wanted to. Logan dragged Bucky off his cock. Bucky gasped, gulping for air, still choking and gagging as the drool and pre-cum stuck lodged in his throat. He watched with blurry vision as Logan jerked his cock. He pulled Bucky in closer and Bucky let his mouth fall open again, his tongue hanging out. He wanted it so bad, wanted to taste more of Logan, wanted anything Daddy could give him.

 _Mh,_  he could cum himself when he watched Logan finally cum for him; the spunk spurting out at Bucky’s face, roping over his face, landing on his tongue, clumping in his hair. He struggled to comprehend it all, his head was still spinning, but he swallowed everything that had ended up in his mouth, reveling in the taste and licking his lips, looking up at Logan with awe.

“Fuck, baby, that’s beautiful, so pretty, baby,” the man said, breathless too. “That’s my baby, that’s my sweet boy, did so good for Daddy, kitten.”

Bucky hummed, smiling at being praised so highly. Logan leaned in. Bucky could feel the man’s fingers on his face. He gathered up his cum, herding it all to Bucky’s mouth, letting his eat it all. The boy took it happily; he was so happy to be good for Logan and eat all this cum he’d been gifted with. It felt so good.

He watched Logan tuck himself away, then felt himself be helped off the floor. He was lain back on the bed, a soft, fluffy pillow under his head.

“Catch your breath, baby, don’t worry,” Logan told him softly, pressing kisses to Bucky’s face. “Did so good for me, just for me. My lil’ kitten. You want some water, baby?”

Bucky forced himself to nod. Water would be good. Clear out his throat and his head. A few moments passed, then his head was lifted gently and cold glass pressed to his lips. He drank slowly for some time.

“That’s my boy, my baby, my kitten,” Logan murmured to him as he drank.

Bucky felt _refreshed_  as Logan set the glass to the side on the nightstand. His head felt more clear and he felt more collected.

“You okay, baby?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Feel much better, Daddy,” he promised.

“D’you like that, baby? You like takin’ Daddy’s cock, lettin’ Daddy cum all over that pretty face?”

He smiled, the warm fuzzy feelings still lingering in a few corners of his mind. _“Really_  liked it, Daddy.”

“Wanna keep goin’? Or you wanna take a break? Gimme a green if you’re okay to keep goin’.”

“Green.”

“Alright, baby. C’mon, how ‘bout you take those panties off? Show me that pretty plug again.”

Reluctantly, Bucky dragged himself away from Logan. The man stood up from the bed as Bucky shimmied out of his panties. He was about to throw them aside when Logan held his hand out, obviously asking to have them. Bucky put them in his hand. Logan held them up to his nose, taking a deep breath in of them. Bucky quivered.

“Almost wanna keep these, baby,” Logan told him then. “Remind me’a you when I’m out on the road.”

Bucky nodded. “Y-You can, Daddy. I have more.”

Logan hummed. He put the panties on the nightstand too, then, for safekeeping. Bucky moved over onto his knees and elbows to show off his plug again like he’d been told. The cage and lock jingled slightly between his thighs. His cock ached and pleaded with him to be let out, to get hard, and his balls were almost _literally_  blue from neglect.

“God, you’re pretty, baby…” Logan gruffed behind him.

Bucky moaned as Logan’s hands gently spread his cheeks apart. He whined as he felt Logan tug slightly on the base of the plug. Fuck, he felt so sensitive; he’d been wearing it all day.

“You okay, kitten?”

Bucky hummed. “Been in all day and…’m a lil’ sensitive, I guess, Daddy,” he explained.

He let out a soft sigh when he felt Logan’s prickly scruff rub against the small of his back. Logan pressed kisses all the way down his crack.

“’S okay, kitten, I got you. I’mma take care’a ya. Make it all better, baby.”

Hm... Bucky’s whole body warmed with Logan’s affection and care.

“Just gotta hold on while I get this pretty plug out, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Logan pet his back, stroking down his spine, and kissed his cheeks as he pulled gently on the plugs base. Bucky bit his lip and groaned as the plug stretched his rim and slipped out.

“There ya go, kitten, that’s it,” Logan said, still petting him.

Bucky could feel his hole flutter around nothing, having become so unused to being empty. He whined into the mattress and gripped at the sheets. He felt extraordinarily empty in that moment. Almost like a small piece of him had been chipped away.

“I got ya, baby, don’t worry, Daddy’s got ya,” Logan murmured, more kisses lain on Bucky’s cheeks. “Roll over, kitten, let Daddy take care’a ya.”

The kid flumped over on his side. He held out his hands at the older man, grabbing at the air after him. Logan didn’t come to him. Instead, he sank to his knees and gently took hold of Bucky’s legs, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed.

“Daddy…” he hummed, all loose and floaty and happy.

Logan grabbed the lube. “Just you relax, kitten. Daddy’s gonna take good care’a ya. Make ya feel real good,” he said.

Bucky nodded. He let his legs spread wide and stretched his arms out above his head, feeling every muscle in his body relax. He closed his eyes. Bucky let himself be treated like a good boy.

Logan lifted Bucky’s hips off the bed, making Bucky let out a short, surprised noise, and put a pillow under his hips. Bucky settled easily into it, getting comfy again, pulling his knees up. Logan’s hands were so warm and big, and even their rough calluses felt _soft_  on Bucky’s thighs.

He moaned at the prickly kisses trailing up his thigh, following in the wake of those hands. He bit his lip, keening. A hot, wet tongue lapped at his sensitive rim and the rough scruff contrasted the soft, blissy feeling.

The tongue pushed _inside_  him and oh, God, he clawed at the sheets because it felt amazing. His tongue worked slowly, _oh,_  so slowly; it pushed as deep as it could reach, then pulled back and out and lapped at his rim, then pushed into him again. It fucked him, worked him, wrung him out like a soaking wet towel, and he shivered under it. He could feel the pre-cum seep from his caged little cock; fuck, he wanted so badly to get hard and to cum for Daddy, on just Daddy’s tongue.

The tongue pulled out again. Chapped lips kissed at his rim, up his perineum, mouthed at his poor, neglected balls. Bucky cried out as Daddy took his whole caged cock into his mouth. He clung to the sheets, toes curling, thighs quivering, arching off the bed.

 _“Daddy!”_  he whimpered.

Logan tongue teased through the thin little bars of the cage, touching just barely on Bucky’s soft cock. _No, no, no, too much, couldn’t take it, not with the cage on, needed it off, wanted it off, wanted to get hard and cum and be good for Daddy._  He was so relieved when Logan let the cage fall out of his mouth again. Fuck, he couldn’t take more of _that._

God, he cried when he felt the gentle pressure of fingers on his hole, head dropping back and eyes falling closed again. _Two_  pushed inside him without trouble, his hole already open and stretched for it, and _holy fuck, he wanted to die right in that moment because how could he ever feel better than he did in that very moment?_

Oh, God, it felt amazing, Logan’s perfect fingers were fucking his hole slowly and beating back that raw, sensitive feeling the plug had left him with.

 _“Daddy! Daddy, please, please, please!”_  he cried, tears actually rolling down his cheeks.

“What is it, baby? Tell Daddy what you want.”

Bucky sobbed, writhing against the sheets. “Wanna cum! Wanna cum, Daddy, _ple-ease!”_

The mattress dipped, his weight was shifted involuntarily, then Logan was above him when he opened his eyes. Logan’s mouth was on his neck and his fingers were still deep in Bucky’s hole and his other hand was tangling in Bucky’s hair and tugging loosely on the long strands. Bucky could feel his fingers dig into the soft fabric of Logan’s plaid shirt.

“Pretty baby, ‘s my pretty lil’ kitten,” Logan murmured, his fingers pounding into Bucky fast and hard, fucking him without mercy. “Sweet lil’ pussy, all wet and tight and hot for Daddy. Wanna cum, baby? Then you’re gonna cum on Daddy’s fingers. Nothin’ else. Just Daddy’s fingers.”

Bucky sobbed again, clawing at Logan’s back.

 _No, no, no, he couldn’t cum like this!_  He couldn’t possibly cum with the cage still on, it wasn’t possible, he just couldn’t do it. He moaned and sobbed and quivered under Logan, dying at how his hole was being treated. Fuck, it was so rough and mean and absolutely perfect. Logan was just _punching_  the blinding waves of pleasure out of Bucky’s prostate.

“Cum for Daddy, c’mon, baby, you can do it,” Logan kept whispering.

_“Please!”_

The kisses on his neck were soft, so sweet and gentle. He moaned as he felt Logan’s hard bulge rut against his thigh, Logan using him to get off again.

“What is it, baby? C’mon, tell Daddy.”

Fuck, how could Logan even _talk_  while he was fingering Bucky like that?

“The c-c-cage! _Please!_  Wan’ cum, Daddy, please!”

“Nuh-uh,” the older man hummed, his body pressing against Bucky’s, fuck, he felt good against Bucky. “You caged that pretty thing up, didn’t ya, baby? Must mean you don’t wanna use it, yeah?”

Bucky gasped for air; a desperate, sobbing, heart-wrenching sort of gasp, because _oh, God,_ it did feel like his heart was being crushed because _Logan wouldn’t let him out of the cage._

When he came, it wasn’t _good,_  per se; it was a mind-blowing rush but _unsatisfying beyond words._  The orgasm was ripped out of his gut and shoved back down his throat as the cum trickled out of his caged little cock. It was like being placed in the middle of having an orgasm but with all the relief removed. He only felt the burning pleasure and none of the relief that usually followed after. He was left as a frayed nerve, with no satisfaction or release.

 _Fuck,_  the tears poured down his cheeks. He hated this orgasm but he also never wanted Logan to stop any of what he was doing. He wanted, _needed,_  it to keep going until he could finally get the relief and release and satisfaction he had been robbed of.

“That’s it, kitten, that’s a good boy,” Logan muttered gruffly in Bucky’s ear.

The fingers pulled out of him slowly, making him gasp breathlessly, clinging to Logan. He shivered at the gentle, prickly kisses that dotted his face, trailed down his neck, covered his chest, teasing his orgasm-oversensitive nipples.

“My pretty lil’ baby, my sweet boy,” the man kept telling him. “You feel good, baby? You like that?”

 _“Mmmh…_  Yeah,” Bucky whined, stars dancing in his vision. “Wan’ more, Daddy… Please… Wan’ cock, Daddy…”

“I know, baby, I know you want it bad,” he continued.

Bucky could _scream_  when Logan’s amazing mouth clamped down over one of his nipples. He sucked on it hard, no doubt leaving a hickey, his teeth hurt just a little but it felt _so good._  He let up finally, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub instead. The overly light stimulation felt _rough_  on his abused nipple. All he could do was whine for more. Logan gave him more, too, moving over to Bucky’s other nipple to do it all again.

 _“Daddy,”_  he moaned. “C’mon, _please?_  Please, please, please? Gimme it, want it so bad…”

“You want that cage off, kitten?”

Bucky’s whole chest clenched tight and hard, his insides tingled and his hole pleaded to be filled, his cock aching.

_“Yesssss-”_

“A’right, baby,” Logan told him. “Gimme a sec, kitten, I’mma get it off’a ya.”

Bucky tried his hardest to lift his head, and keep it up, to look down at his own body. Fuck, his poor nipples were reddened and ever so slightly swollen, light bruises already starting to bloom. The cage felt smaller than ever; his cock was trying so bad to get hard, but it couldn’t win the fight against all that metal. He watched Logan get the keys out of his pocket and fumble with the little padlock for a second. He could just _die_  as the lock clicked and unlocked.

“There we go, baby,” Logan told him. “Keep breathin’ for me, kitten, gettin’ it off now, lemme take care of it, sweetheart.”

Bucky bit his lip. He found Logan’s shoulders with his hands, and squeezed them tight, holding on, bracing himself.

Oh, God, it was such a relief when Logan gently helped his cock out of the cage. His head fell back as he struggled to breathe. Fuck, he _needed_  to get hard, needed to get _some kind_  of stimulation, needed to get all this tension out of his body. Where did the tension come from, Logan had let it all out and made Bucky boneless with that orgasm, but it was all back again now; the desperate want and need and craving for stimulation and release.

He sucked in a deep, sharp breath as Logan’s hand wrapped around his still soft cock. He stroked him slowly, his grip so loose that it was barely there. The blood rushed through him so fast that he was going light-headed and momentarily _blind._  He was hard in no time at all. Shit, he still _ached_  for it, for more.

He squeezed Logan’s shoulders tighter. _“Ah!_ Daddy, _please,_  want you so bad,” he begged.

Logan hushed him, kissing Bucky’s belly as he kept stroking him. “I know, kitten, ‘m gonna do it, gonna give it to ya,” he promised.

Bucky tried his hardest to stay calm as Logan removed his hand from around his cock. He knew it was coming, he knew Logan was coming back to him in just a second, Logan wouldn’t leave him like this. The bottle of lube popped. He could die for it.

“Breathe for me, kitten,” Logan muttered in Bucky’s ear, suddenly draped fully over him, covering Bucky with his whole body. “Daddy’s right here, Daddy’s gon’ take care’a ya, baby, gonna fit so nice inside ya, honey.”

Bucky wrapped himself around Logan, trying to pull him in closer but finding himself completely powerless to do anything other than just cling to Logan and let himself be taken care of.

He was breathless as Logan started pushing into him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t feel anything beyond how Logan was slowly filling him up, making him full and _complete._  Logan groaned in his ear, his lips making soft kisses wherever they could.

 _“Fuck,_  feel so good, kitten,” he said, seating himself fully, deep inside Bucky, completing his entity. “Still so sweet an’ tight for Daddy, still squeezin’ Daddy so good. Shit, Daddy ain’t gon’ last long, baby, feel too fuckin’ good, kitten, gonna blow this fuckin’ load deep in ya, stuff it all deep in ya, babe.”

The kid moaned. All that sounded so good. He loved hearing how he made Daddy feel, loved hearing he was being Daddy’s good kitten. He moaned again, eyes rolling back in his head, clawing at Logan’s clothed back, as one of Logan’s hands closed loosely around his throat.

He started moving. He gave long thrusts, pushing and pulling slowly. Bucky was going to go crazy like this. The friction of Logan’s jeans and his rough plaid shirt rubbing against Bucky’s poor cock, it was mind-blowing, it was the best and the worst thing in the world. It felt so good but it felt like too much at the same time. Everything felt so good. The world seemed distant, far away, hard to really comprehend when Logan was being so good to him.

He adored the feeling of Logan inside him. He _adored_  everything that was happening. He was so close to cumming again, he could feel it burning through him. Logan kept fucking him at a tortuously slow pace. He drew it out, made every second last for an eternity, built him _up, up, up._  Bucky couldn’t wait to be torn down by this orgasm. He couldn’t wait for it to rip him apart.

 _“Daddy-”_  he whined, pleading, toes curling and fingers digging into Logan’s back. _“Please, Daddy?”_

Fuck, the tears were coming again, rolling down his cheeks in fat, heavy drops. Logan kissed them away, covering Bucky’s face in adoration and affection just like he’d covered it in cum just a few minutes ago.

“Shit, gonna get it, baby,” Logan grunted, making Bucky cry out with one sharp, hard thrust, ramming his cock deep into Bucky all at once, so much faster than ever before. “Gonna fuckin’ cum in you, kitten.”

“Want it, Daddy,” he begged.

Logan kept going like that, fucking into Bucky’s broken body hard and fast and deep, pounding into him. Bucky whined at every thrust; every single one pushed the noises out of him, dunking him into a cold bath of sharp, electric pleasure. He was going to cum and it was going to be _perfect._  His cock still ached, but now it was only with the desperate feeling of being on the absolute verge of cumming, of finally exploding with release.

“Do it, kitten,” Logan ordered. “Cum for Daddy, baby boy, _fuck,_  cum on Daddy’s cock and Daddy’ll put a nice load in ya too.”

As if having waited for permission, Bucky instantly felt like he was burning up. He cried out, his body rocked with all these sensations and emotions and it felt overwhelming as hell, he couldn’t take it all, his brain was too messy to understand and make sense of it all; he let it wash over him instead. He let it rush past him and leave him in the dust.

He listened to Logan grunt and groan and swear, kissing all over Bucky, squeezing his throat just slightly, his thrusts staggering, pushing impossibly deep a few last times before stilling.

Bucky never wanted it to end.

*

“When are you leaving?”

“Can leave right now if that’s what you want.”

 _“No._  I… I want you to stay. For as long as you can.”

“Tomorrow. ‘Round noon, maybe.”

Bucky hummed. He curled closer against Logan’s side. The collar still sat around his throat. “And then? Will you come back?” he asked, fingers mindlessly playing with the dark hairs covering Logan’s chest. “Sooner, this time?”

The man let out a slow breath. His hand pet Bucky’s head gently.

“Dunno if that’s a good idea, kid.”

“Why not?”

“’Cause…” he said, sighing deeply. “Kid, you’re what, not even twenty-one yet? ‘M on the wrong side’a forty. I ain’t… You oughta find someone your own age.”

Bucky hugged him tighter, wrapping his leg over Logan’s waist to make him _stay._  “Don’t wanna. I want _you._  Don’t care ‘bout how old _you_  are or _I_  am. I like you.”

Logan sighed again. “Kid…”

Bucky sat up. He looked down at Logan, brows drawn together in a tight furrow. Logan looked back up at him.

“Why does it matter?” he questioned. “I like you. If you like me too, who cares about age? We’re both adults. We can make our own decisions. Who cares if it _ends up_  turning to shit? We can enjoy it while it lasts, right? Have a good time together?”

“I… I gotta think ‘bout that, kid,” Logan said lowly. “I just…. I dunno. Never been good at… _relationships_  and shit.”

The kid dared a smile. He lay back down beside Logan, cuddling up to him again. Logan’s arms wrapped tight around him and held him close.

“We’ll figure it out,” Bucky promised.

Bucky’s smile widened when he felt a kiss be pressed to his forehead.

“We should exchange phone numbers,” the kid said then. “I’ll send you lots of dirty pictures when you’re out workin’.”

The older man chuckled. “Like the sound’a that…”


End file.
